Del otro lado del espejo
by Mich Michaelis
Summary: Una noche en medio de sus rondas Hermione al notar una extraña sombra decide seguirla hasta llegar a un abandonado salón de clases donde solo había un extraño espejo donde aparece la imagen de su mayor enemigo "Draco Malfoy". Este espejo movido por una extraña fuerza le absorbe llevándola a una realidad donde su historia y su vida ya no son las mismas. -PAUSADO-
1. El espejo

**N/A**: Buenas a todos acá les comparto uno de mis nuevos fic espero lo disfruten

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento mío y los que lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción.

-…- dialogo

"_hola"_ pensamientos

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El espejo **

**(PoV Narrador)**

Hermione Jane Granger, joven valerosa y orgullosa de la casa Gryffindor, quien además de forma parte del admirado trió dorado y es conocida como la "prefecta perfecta". Cursaba su sexto año de estudios en la academia Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, ella como persona observadora y analítica que se consideraba, era consciente de los peligros que asechaban a su mundo y a su escuela, por lo cual siempre se mantenía atenta y en constante alerta, jamás estaba sin su varita, eso sin llegar a sonar fatalistas, podría ser un error fatídico o cuando mínimo muy grave a su criterio.

Era una tarde especialmente fría, eran mediados de noviembre por lo cual la temperatura estaba en constante descenso, Hermione quien no era muy admiradora del frio de estas épocas, vestía su túnica escolar perfectamente arreglada al igual que su uniforme, llevaba además la bufanda con los respectivos colores de su casa el cual combinaba con un par de guantes y gorro vino tintos. Caminaba por los pasillos del enorme castillo cumpliendo sus deberes de prefecta durante sus horas libres, aunque muchos dijeran que se lo tomaba demasiado enserio, ella solo afirmaba que simplemente el trabajo de prefecta era algo serio y debía tomarse como tal, recibiendo por ello una sonora carcajada de sus mejores amigos. Suspiro al recordar eso… le costaba entender porque sus amigos no eran capaces de ver las coas con la seriedad que realmente tenían, era consciente de que ella misma a veces exageraba pero vamos _¿Quién no lo ha hecho alguna vez en su vida? _, sus amigos posiblemente.

Se detuvo al escuchar un ruido, parecía una discusión o pelea, seguramente algún mayor acosando a un alumno de los menores cursos; Encaminada en dirección al pleito que cada vez lograba discernir su naturaleza de claramente una pelea, llego hasta uno de los rincones más alejados de aquel piso donde se hallaban los causantes de todo

-¡Déjalo en paz hurón! ¿Es que acaso no eres lo suficientemente hombre para meterte con alguien de tu tamaño?-

Malfoy quien sujetaba por el cuello de su camisa a un niño muy posiblemente de segundo año a la vez que lo estrellaba contra la pared, miro a la Gryffindor recién notando su presencia cuando esta le dirigió la palabra -¿Y tú no tienes que estar en algún otro lado, Sangre Sucia?-

-Deja al niño Malfoy…- dijo ella con voz firme

-¡Tú no me das ordenes Sangre Sucia!- respondió el, bastante alterado – Este asunto es entre el estúpido mocoso y yo- estrellando al niño nuevamente en la pared

-¿Pero que te hice?- pregunto el niño aterrado y al borde de las lagrimas

-¡No te hagas el estúpido conmigo mocoso! ¡Sabes lo que hiciste y me las vas a pagar!- grito el slytherin fuera de sí, en cualquier momento parecía que sacaría su varita y mataría al niño

-Malfoy déjalo en paz, es la última vez que te lo advierto- levantando su varita apuntando al rubio

-¡Te dije que no me des ordenes Asquerosa Sangre Sucia!- Malfoy sin soltar al pequeño, saco su varita y apunto a la castaña – Si vas a atacarme hazlo de una vez o lo hare yo-

Hermione aunque sabía que era capaz de superarle en un duelo no quería llegar a semejante extremo y más cuando el niño podría salir lastimado, además por la forma en que Malfoy la miraba y temblaba parecía fuera de sí y muy dispuesto a cometer una locura, tratando de idear alguna estrategia rápida que evitara aquello aprovecho un lapsus mental del chico en el cual soltó al pequeño

-¡Petrificus Totalus!- conjuro ella dejando al rubio tieso como una estatua -¿Estás bien pequeño?- le pregunto al niño al asegurarse que Malfoy no se movería de ninguna manera

El niño asintió y mirando asustado al petrificado para luego salir corriendo y desparecer en la esquina del pasillo

-En cuanto a ti hurón de pacotilla… ¡Se supone eres prefecto! ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Acaso la idiotez ya invadió tu cuerpo por completo y te dio por acosar niños?- pregunto aun siendo consciente de que este no podía responder- Buscare a la profesora McGonagall y te quedaras así hasta que ella llegue, no me arriesgare a que intentes lastimar a ese niño de nuevo- termino de decir lanzándole una fuerte mirada de enojo para luego alejarse de allí y cumplir con lo dicho antes

Horas después Malfoy fue reprendido y castigado por acosar a un estudiante, este intento en vano defenderse alegando que el niño se lo había buscado, cosa que McGonagall no creyó debido al historial del joven y le envió a su sala común con la penitencia de tener que limpiar durante una semana el salón de transformaciones sin magia

Hermione por su parte luego de aquel desagradable encuentro, fue directamente a cenar ya que esa noche tendría que seguir con sus rondas solo que esta vez en lugar de ser acompañada de Ron tendría que ir sola ya que este se encontraba enfermo o eso le dijo Lavander, su novia, cuando pregunto por Ronald.

-Herms, ¿Por qué no le dices a McGonagall que te cambie la ronda a mañana?- le pregunto Harry durante la cena

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo Harry? Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer mis rondas sin Ronald-

-Lo sé- afirmo el moreno – pero… no se algo no me da muy buena espina-

-Harry creo que tus practicas te están afectado un poco el cerebro…- le respondí casi susurrando ya que las practicas de Harry eran un secreto

-Es enserio Herms… Esta noche creo que pasara algo… llámame loco pero, algo me lo dice-

-Harry por favor, si algo llegara a pasar, que no será así, les enviaría de inmediato un Patronus a ti y al ED-

Harry un poco inseguro asintió dando a entender que estaba bien, no diría nada más.

Al termino de la cena todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes, Harry no podía dejar de enviar una mirada expectante a la castaña, pidiéndole de forma muda que lo escuchara y no fuera a esa ronda, pero su amiga simplemente obviaba los intentos de él o simplemente no percibía lo que su mirada quería decirle. Resignado siguió a sus compañeros de casa entrando a su sala común aun con el sentimiento de que algo pasaría esa noche… solo esperaba que ese algo no lastimara a su amiga

Hermione por su lado comenzaba su ronda nocturna, y como era costumbre se le había asignado el sexto piso, ella ni corta ni perezosa emprendió su marcha hacia allá, entre antes comenzara antes terminaría y le demostraría a Harry que no había nada de qué preocuparse

* * *

El sexto piso estaba en completo silencio y penumbra perturbados únicamente por los pasos y el lumus de su varita, Hermione a pesar de esto se mantenía serena, sabía perfectamente que lo mas que podría encontrar en aquel lugar seria algún estudiante queriendo pasarse de listo y andar por los pasillos a deshoras, a Peeves intentando moléstala o a Filch con sus respectivos comentarios despectivos para con los estudiantes y los castigos antiguamente aplicados en Hogwarts, por eso mantenía un poco baja su guardia, cosa que se permitía muy pocas veces pero que a veces era necesario. Disfrutaba del apacible silencio que le trasmitía un agradable sentimiento de paz muy escaso por aquellos días donde todos se encontraban a la expectativa del estallido de una guerra.

La castaña suspiro, y sin poder evitarlo desvió su mirada a uno de los ventanales que se hallaban en aquel pasillo el cual le permitió observar la enorme y brillante luna llena que adornaba los cielos del castillo, observo un par de segundos el paisaje dedicándole una tímida sonrisa, momentos como aquellos eran los que le hacían recordar como amaba ser bruja, como adoraba aquel colegio y todo lo referente a la magia, sin duda algo que atesoraría mucho tiempo.

Desde el final del pasillo repentinamente todas las antorchas comenzaron a encenderse una a una iluminando todo el lugar, Hermione alertada y sorprendida por este hecho sujeto firmemente su varita, con una clara molestia por no estar más atenta, se mantuvo durante unos instantes sin mover un musculo tratando de encontrar al responsable, lentamente comenzó a inspeccionar todo el pasillo donde no había nada mas allá de columnas y algunas estatuas, instintivamente mordió su labio inferior en un intento por calmarse cuando repentinamente en la esquina derecha al final del pasillo se escucho el claro sonido de una puerta abriéndose, sin pensarlo corrió hasta el final del pasillo girando a la derecha donde claramente no había ninguna puerta, frunció el ceño frustrada y retomo su andar por aquel lugar al pendiente de cualquier sonido o cosa extraña.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que a lo lejos logro deslumbrar lo que parecía una sombra… no era lo suficientemente grande como para ser de algún adulto ni lo suficientemente pequeña como para ser de Peeves como para ser de el por lo que solo podía ser un estudiante… ¡Un imbécil que trataba de jugarle una broma!

-¡Oye tu, cuando te agarre te arrepentirás por tu bromita!- grito encolerizada la leona mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección a la sombra

La sombra, la cual no espero ni un segundo se desplazo sin dudarlo a una gran velocidad pero también lo suficientemente lenta como para Hermione como para no perderle el rastro, la persecución se extendió por casi todo el piso el cual a medida que avanzaba la sombra comenzaban a encenderse todas las antorchas al compas de su paso. Hermione quien ya comenzaba a cansarse de tanto correr entre los pasillos, se apoyo por un instante en una de las columnas temiendo que muy probablemente le perdería el paso al graciosito que le estaba jugando aquella mala pasada, mas para su extraña sorpresa al ella detenerse la sombra dejo de correr también, quedando reflejada en la pared que comunicaba con el corredor de la izquierda al final del pasillo donde se encontraba la Gryffindor.

No entendía que pasaba, Hermione miro fijamente la pared donde se proyectaba la sombra, era como si la esperara, como si quisiera que le siguiera, respiro profundamente, aun en contra de su buen juicio que le gritaba que algo raro pasaba allí que llamara a Harry o algún profesor, retomo su marcha detrás de la sombra la cual en instantes reanudo sin la mayor dificultad su paso apresurado, pasaron minutos dando vueltas a través de los corredores girando abruptamente de cuando en cuando como si de un laberinto se tratase, la castaña quien harta de la situación corrió con mayor fuerza en u intento de darle alcance a la sombra , la cual simplemente se escabullo dentro de la primera puerta que veía desde que había iniciado todo aquello. Con varita en mano y preparada para lanzar cualquier tipo de ataque abrió lentamente la puerta introduciéndose dentro de aquel lugar el cual se hallaba a diferencia del pasillo sumido en la oscuridad únicamente disminuida por un ventanal que daba paso a un poco de la luz de la luna, al entrar por completo la puerta a sus espaldas se cerro de golpe, sobre saltada giro en dirección a la puerta apuntando su varita en varias direcciones

-¿Quién está allí? Si hablas ahora, hare que tu castigo no sea tan grande-

No hubo respuesta…

-Lo digo enserio, sal ahora no sabes con quien te metes…-

Como respuesta solo le escucho una ligera risa, casi como si fuera un producto de su imaginación

Ante esto la castaña invoco un Lumus iluminado la habitación, la cual resultaba ser un aula de clases la cual se notaba llevaba años en desuso, paso lentamente por en medio del salón entre aquellas mesas cubiertas de polvo y una que otra telaraña en busca de la persona que la había conducido hasta aquel sitio sin ningún resultado, finalmente al llegar a la última fila más cercana a la tarima donde se supone el docente explicaba la clase encontró algo que estaba segura que cuando entro no se hallaba allí

-¿Un espejo? ¿Que hace un espejo aquí?-

Alzo con cautela su varita mientras permanecía a unos cuantos metros del espejo el cual no lograba distinguir que reflejaba ya que su varita no proporcionaba la luz suficiente para ello, sin saber por qué decidió acercarse a aquel espejo aunque estaba segura de que no se trataba del famoso espejo de OESED que le había contado Harry en su primer año, no podía evitar tener cierta incertidumbre especialmente cuando apareció de la nada… al estar apenas a un metro de él noto que estaba cubierto de polvo lo que imposibilitaba cualquier tipo de reflejo, suspiro, ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por un espejo? Sin más dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse de aquel lugar cuando de repente escucho una risa que provenía detrás de ella, por inercia giro el rostro y sin poder creerlo el espejo repentinamente estaba completamente limpio ¡Hasta parecía nuevo!, pero lo quemas le impresiono a la vez que le preocupo fue encontrar allí la imagen de nada más y nada menos que su mayor enemigo Draco Malfoy, lo cual era simplemente imposible ya que este estaba segura se hallaba con McGonagall.

Miro detenidamente la imagen, era como si el mismísimo Malfoy estuviese parado frente a ella dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa que extrañamente no parecía de burla, con cuidado se acerco al espejo inspeccionándolo mejor viendo que en realidad no había nada malo con él además del claro hecho de lo que estaba mostrando

-Malfoy… ¿Acaso estas jugándome una estúpida broma?- dijo ella buscando la razón más lógica para todo aquello

El reflejo de Malfoy en respuesta simplemente agrando su sonrisa

-Malfoy, insufrible hurón si eres tu juro que el castigo que te puso McGonagall no será nada en comparación con lo que yo te hare-

Al reflejo su amenaza pareció causarle gracia ya que comenzó a reír ligeramente

-Oh así que te parece gracioso…- la castaña se coloco muy cerca del espejo como si le estuviera encarando, lista para encestar cualquier tipo de golpe contra el - ¡Pues no lo es imbécil!-

El reflejo repentinamente paro de reír y obtuvo un semblante serio hasta el punto que llegaba a ser un tanto perturbador, Hermione quien advirtió el cambio un poco tarde no tuvo tiempo de retroceder cuando de la nada sintió como "algo" le jalaba en dirección al espejo, aterrada comenzó a forcejear con lo que sea que le estuviera sujetando pero era demasiado fuerte, rápidamente "la cosa" le rodeo por completo la cintura atrayéndola a aun mas al espejo el cual había borrado el reflejo de Malfoy para quedar completamente en negro

-¡AYUDA PORFAVOR!- Grito desesperada la Gryffindor, quien lamentablemente no sabía que a esas horas todos los maestros y prefectos se hallaban plácidamente en sus camas y no podían escucharla

Sin poder oponerse más tiempo fue absorbida por el espejo, el cual desapareció junto con ella dejando únicamente como prueba el ligero murmullo

"_Te tengo…"_

* * *

**N/A: **Espero no haberlos defraudado con este primer capítulo, y espero que les haya gustado, para los lectores de mi otro fic "Cor Veritatis" le aviso que pronto subiere capi así que no se preocupen :D nos leeremos después. Recuerden pasar por mis otros fic:

**Cor Veritatis**

**Return my life **

PD: ¡Por cada review que mandes te mandaremos de regalo un pequeño espejo OESED tamaño de bolsillo para que puedas ver el anhelo mas grande de tu corazón!


	2. Sombras y bruma

**N/A**: Buenas a todos y todas ¿Cómo andan? Bueno acá les traigo nuevo cap y antes que nada agradecer a **Serena Princesita Hale**,**tentenxneji4ever**,**Bree157**,**Duhkha**,** andrea**,**Cobrizo Cullen** y**Arysia** por sus review en el capitulo anterior y también a todos los que dan a favorito y/o sigue la historia. Sin más que decir disfruten el capi

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento mío y los que lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción.

-…- dialogo

"_hola"_ pensamientos

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Sombras y bruma**

**(Narrador PoV)**

Se sentía rodeada por una espesa bruma donde no se distinguían más que figuras antropomórficas vagamente definidas, su cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes de su cerebro que parecía cada vez más y más desesperado por encontrar una salida, un intenso frio cubrió toda la extensión de su ser entumeciéndolo casi al instante. A lo lejos solo podía distinguir los susurros demenciales y casi fantasmagóricos que parecían provenir de todos y de ningún lugar.

La castaña aterrada trataba en vano de cerrar sus ojos y tapar sus oídos en un intento inútil de ignorar todo lo que le rodeaba, el frio se colaba cada vez con mayor e implacable velocidad haciendo que su cuerpo en su intento por conservar el calor comenzara a tiritar descontroladamente. Estaba asustada, no sabía dónde estaba ni porque estaba allí, lentamente las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos que mantenía cerrados

-ayúdenme…Por favor…-

Repentinamente el lugar en el que se encontraba cambio completamente, dándose cuenta de este hecho al ya no sentir un inmenso frio ni escuchar aquellos tétricos murmullos. Abrió los ojos notando que aquel lugar era completamente blanco sin principio ni final, observo por un instante su alrededor todo se encontraba sumido en un profundo silencio que extrañamente resultaba más abrumador que pacifico, camino un par de pasos tratando de encontrar algún otro ser vivo en aquel lugar donde casi al instante podía notarse que estaba completamente sola. La Gryffindor frustrada soltó un respingado suspiro a la vez que nuevamente trataba en vano de buscar alguna señal de vida para luego simplemente sentarse en el "piso" resignada y sin saber que hacer.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó realmente, o si siquiera había pasado algo como lo que ella podría definir como "tiempo", ese lugar sin lugar a dudas era lo mas cercano a lo que podría describirse como "la nada" esa a la que supuestamente se va cuando tu cuerpo perece y tu mente abandona el mundo terrenal. Sacudió su cabeza tratado de retirar esas ideas de su cerebro, ella no estaba muerta, ¡No podía estarlo! Por ello sin premura pellizco ligeramente su ante brazo rogando a Merlín y todos los Dioses conocidos que aquello no fuese más que un loco sueño; Lamentablemente Merlín y el resto de los Dioses ignorando sus plegarias dado que no era, para su desgracia, un sueño.

"_Maldición… ¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí?"_ Pensó ella enojada por su pésima suerte y ahora se recriminaba el no haber escuchado a Harry, al darse cuenta de ello abrió los ojos desmesuradamente probablemente no volvería a ver a sus amigos Harry y Ron… Ni a la familia Weasley, ni a sus padres, ni a sus maestros… Ni siquiera al insoportable hurón Malfoy… Sin darse cuenta nuevamente las lágrimas recorrían la extinción de sus mejillas dejando detrás de sí un rastro de agua salada. Súbitamente paro su llanto al sentirse observada, cosa absurda si se denota el lugar donde se encontraba, se levanto lentamente del "suelo" buscando aquello que la observaba pero no podía distinguir nada mas allá de la infinita blancura casi asfixiante que la rodeaba, cuando estuvo a punto de resignarse y darlo como una mala broma de su mente que parecía feliz de jugar con ella y sus esperanzas noto delante de ella algo que segundos antes podía jugar por lo más sagrado que tuviera que no se encontraba allí ¡Era la sombra! La que la había llevado a ese estúpido espejo y dejo atrapada en este chiflado lugar.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- pregunto la castaña notoriamente enojada

La sobra simplemente rio ante su pregunta, enojando a un mas a la chica

-¡Te he hecho una pregunta!-

La sombra simplemente se acerco a ella un par de pasos, extrañamente Hermione podía notar como la sombra parecía tener una macabra sonrisa en su rostro ¿Desde cuándo las sombras tienen rostro? Instintivamente comenzó a alejarse temiendo lo peor, esa cosa de una u otra forma lo último que le inspiraba era confianza, mas la sombra simplemente agrandaba su sonrisa hasta el punto de parecer inhumana lo cual solo aumentaba sus ansias de salir corriendo.

-¡¿Q-Que quieres de mi?!-

La sombra se detuvo repentinamente e inclinando ligeramente su cabeza respondió por primera vez, aunque al escuchar esa voz casi de ultratumba proveniente de la sombra, Hermione se arrepintió internamente de haber hecho cualquier pregunta – Yo no te quiero a ti… Pero quien me invoco te desea y yo… Solo cumplo mi parte del trato-

El cuerpo de Hermione comenzó a temblar frenéticamente pensando en que realmente…-¿Vas…Vas a matarme?-

La sombra soltó una sonora carcajada que inundo todo aquel espacio colándose hasta lo más profundo de la leona, quien había perdido gran parte de su valentía con esa sola acción – No es ese mi trabajo-

Sin poder impedirlo, ni saber realmente como paso una oleada de cadenas con grilletes aparecieron de variadas direcciones las cuales atrapando en su camino todo el cuerpo de la castaña dejándola inmovilizada eh indefensa ante lo que fuera la cosa que tenía enfrente

-tranquila pequeña… No te alteres… Si algo te pasa no residiré mi pago…- dicho eso, la "sombra" se acerco nuevamente a ella dejando entre ellos una mínima separación de escasos centímetros – Ya entiendo su desesperación… Eres realmente bella…- dijo él mientras posaba algo parecido a una mano con garras completamente negra por su mejilla

-No hagas esto… Por favor…- imploro la castaña quien no sabía que ocurriría con ella ni que le haría esa cosa

La cosa simplemente y de ser posible engrandeció su sonría apareciendo repentinamente junto a esa un par de ojos carmín que brillaban con una enorme intensidad -Los humanos son tan atenticos…- murmuró aterrando aun mas a la castaña quien estaba a punto de caer en una crisis de pánico. La sombra súbitamente apareció frente a ellos el mismo espejo que había visto en aquel salón el cual le había llevado a esa situación – Nos vemos, Muñeca –

Su cuerpo en conjunto con las cadenas fue elevado quedando varios metros sobre el suelo siendo arrastrada hacia el espejo, mientras ella inútilmente trataba de resistirse solo para ser absorbida nuevamente por ese espejo que para ella representaba su perdición.

-¡No, Por favor!- se escucho el ligero eco de su suplica una vez que fuera atraída por completo por el espejo recibiendo como única respuesta muda la sonrisa de aquella cosa satisfecha de su trabajo

* * *

Podía sentir su cuerpo entumecido y un tanto adormecido por la incómoda posición en la que encontraba, trato de abrir los ojos pero estos parecían no querer cooperar demasiado con ella debido a la fatiga, intento nuevamente logrando apenas abrirlos ligeramente, podía inhalar con facilidad la humedad y el polvo de los alrededores mas no podía lograr definir nada ya que la penumbra que bañaba aquel ambiente era casi absoluta, trato de levantarse más el cansancio de su cuerpo se lo impidió, desilusionada de su propia capacidad actual cerro nuevamente los ojos cayendo en una profunda inconsciencia.

Noto aun con los ojos cerrados como una luz se filtraba hacia sus ojos, temiendo estar nuevamente en aquel sitio con la "sombra" decidió que lo mejor era hacerse la dormida y que lo que fuera que pasara fuera tomada por desapercibida

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos la encontré!- dijo una voz que pareció estar lejana – ¡Vengan deprisa!

Repentinamente más luz comenzó a filtrarse por los ojos de la castaña, quien en vano intentaba mantenerse en el perfil de la inconsciencia por miedo a lo que fuera que estuviera allí. Poco a poco comenzó a escuchar un montón de pasos presurosos que parecían dirigirse a paso frenético donde ella se encontraba, comenzó a temblar ligeramente ante esa posibilidad. La Gryffindor claramente no tenía idea de a donde la habían enviado ni mucho menos de que pasaría con ella o si siquiera si saldría viva de allí.

Nuevamente los pasos se escucharon pero con mayor fuerza, mas y mas luz se filtro por sus ojos hasta el punto en que fue casi imposible mantenerlos cerrados sin sentir incomodidad por el color rojo de sus parpados, abrió los ojos lentamente notando las borrosas figuras que entraban por el haz de luz rectangular

-¡Hermione! ¡¿Hermione estas bien?!- dijo una de las figuras acercándose a ella lentamente, mientras ella instintivamente solo trataba de alejarse sin conseguir resultados

-¿Hermione está bien?- dijo otra de las figuras

-No lo sé Pansy… Hay que llevarla a la enfermería…- dijo la figura más cercana a ella que ni aun con la luz podía distinguir con claridad, solo podía ver unos destellos claros en su cabeza –Ron, Pansy avísenle a Harry y Theo que encontramos a Hermione, yo la llevare a la enfermería…-

"_¿Pansy? ¿Pansy Parkinson? Que hacia ella allí ¿Qué estaba pasando?" _Pensaba la castaña aun en el suelo

-Yo no sé si sea buena idea, recuerda que Madame Pomfrey aun está molesta contigo…-

-¡Eso es lo menos que importa ahora!- la figura que aun no lograba identificar del todo tomo a la leona entre sus brazos, ella solo podía notar el calor que le transmitía aquel contacto humano tan diferente a cuando aquella sombra le había rozado la mejilla dejando una horrible sensación de pesadez y frio, además de un relajante aroma a menta y madera que emanaba aquel cuerpo – Nos vemos en la enfermería…-

Sin mas ambos salieron de aquel sitio y Hermione procurando no ser descubierta abrió uno de sus ojos observando dentro de lo que ahora que notaba mejor el mismo salón de clase con la diferencia de que de el salían un par de cabezas una pelirroja y otra pelinegra, y en el salón para lo que no sabía si su horror o fortuna ¡El espejo no estaba! Cerró el ojo nuevamente finiendo durante todo el camino una sebera inconsciencia más luego de un par de minutos callo profundamente dormida por el cansancio.

* * *

Ligero. Su cuerpo se sentía realmente muy ligero, casi como en una nube de algodón donde nada podía perturbarla. Calidez, la embriagaba completamente relajando cada uno de sus músculos. Ella aun dormida podía escuchar algunos murmullos a su alrededor, mas eran diferentes a los que había escuchado con anterioridad, estos no le helaban la sangre ni la perturbaban mas bien, casi la arrullaban, aunque podría jurar que en ellos se escuchaba algo importante por lo que trato de agudizar su oído y poder entender que decían

-¿Qué crees que le haya pasado Harry?- dijo una voz que podía identificar como la de Ron

-No lo sé Ron… Tú la viste en aquel salón, seguramente sabes un poco más que yo- respondió la voz de su amigo Harry

Hermione internamente sonrió, aparentemente todo había sido un mal sueño y nada de lo que le había pasado era real, estaba con sus amigos sana y salva o eso pensó hasta que…

-¿Aun no despierta?- pregunto una nueva voz notoriamente preocupada

-No Draco, sigue igual que como la dejaste…-

"_Imposible… ¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí?"_

El rubio suspiro pesadamente a la par que se sentaba junto al moreno –Les traje un par de pasteles de calabaza, me imagine que tendrían hambre-

-Gracias- dijeron ambos al unisonó

-¿A dónde Fuiste por cierto?- pregunto el pelirrojo al rubio – Conociéndote como creo hacerlo, tu serias el ultimo en querer separarte de Hermione…-

-Dumbledore me llamo preguntándome que le había pasado a Hermione- suspiro – Cuando le dije que la encontramos inconsciente en el sexto piso pero sin ningún tipo de herida visible indago la posibilidad de que… Bueno se hubieran infiltrado en el colegio-

-Pero si eso fuera así ya la orden lo sabría…- respondió el moreno

-Lose, por eso descartamos la posibilidad y dejando el caso se Hermione como un caso aislado… Quizá solo se desmayo por el agotamiento…Mi pequeña ratona de biblioteca se toma las cosas demasiado enserio-

El trió de jóvenes rieron ante lo ultimo dicho por el rubio, después de todo para ellos a veces Hermione se tomaba demasiado a pecho los asuntos relacionados con lo académico

Hermione por su parte no podía salir de su asombro ¿Qué pasaba allí? ¿Cómo es que sus amigo y Malfoy se llevaban como sui fueran los mejores amigos del mundo? ¿El mundo había enloquecido? ¿Lo del espejo…Fue real?

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno Espero que les haya gustado este cap y no haberlos decepcionado, admito que hasta para mí se me hace un poquito raro este capítulo, en fin espero lo hayan disfrutado. Les recuerdo pasarse por mis otros fic también

**Return my life **

**Cor Veritatis**

**PD**: Por cada review que mandes tendrás un viaje gratis en los brazos de Draco o si eres chico un viaje con Herms en tus brazos :v


	3. Un pacto de muerte en vida

**N/A**: Buenas a todos y todas ¿Cómo están? Yo bien rompiéndome el coco para poder escribir algo decente para ustedes XD… Antes que nada agradecer a **Serena Princesita Hale****, ****Arysia****, ****Duhkha****, ****Evil Anjelicke****, .M, Guest, ****ligia73****, ****kaoru-uchiha** y** maryanita** por sus review en el capitulo anterior y también a todos los que dan a favorito y/o sigue la historia realmente les agradezco por leer mi "pequeña" historia :3 . En fin, Sin más que decir disfruten el capi

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento mío y los que lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción.

-…- dialogo

"_hola"_ pensamientos

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Un pacto de muerte en vida**

**(PoV Narrador)**

Vagaba por los pasillos desérticos cercanos a la enfermería, su respiración era agitada y su pulso acelerado, se debatía internamente si entrar en aquel lugar o esperar más tiempo y pensar una cuartada que fuera coherente para aquel que estuviera dentro; Cerro los ojos y recargo su espalda contra la pared deslizándose lentamente hasta acabar sentado en el suelo, su cabeza le dolía horrores y se sentía debilitado pero ese el precio que debía pagar por tener lo que deseaba…

El joven absorto en su mundo recordó la pequeña plática que había tenido con su "socio" hacia tan solo un par de minutos y a la cual debía su estado

* * *

**Flashback**

Se dirigía a toda prisa hacia la enfermería luego de su discusión con Dumbledore, seguía conmocionado por haber logrado su objetivo una sonrisa adorno su rostro, corazón latía de pura alegría por fin la tenia de vuelta y nada mas importaba ni siquiera el hecho de que su conciencia le gritara que aquello estaba mal que los condenaba a ambos especialmente a ella pero eso daba igual, su desesperación y amor eran más fuertes que su sentido común o su propia razón.

Repentinamente escucho una siniestra carcajada detrás de sí, el muchacho sin pensarlo se giro adivinando casi inmediatamente quien sería el dueño de tan poco agraciado gesto

-Te habías tardado…- Dijo el joven al ver una gran sombra proyectada en la pared

La sombra simplemente rio con mayor efusividad - Esperaba simplemente que recogieras la mercancía y dieras el visto bueno…-

El joven quien mantenía aun su sonrisa observaba satisfecho a su "socio" quien si bien le perturbaba se aseguraba de nunca exteriorizarlo – Y has hecho un trabajo excelente, supongo que vienes a cobrar tus servicios…-

-Eres inteligente a pesar de ser un simple humano…- en la sombra apareció una macabra sonrisa acompañada de un par de enormes ojos rojos – Sígueme…-

Pasaron por varios pasillos alejándose cada vez mas de la parte habitada del castillo; el chico quien sabía perfectamente donde se dirigían sentía como un nudo comenzaba a formarse en la boca de su estomago… Desde el comienzo supo el precio a pagar por utilizar aquel hechizo-ritual en aquel momento y aun ahora le parecía que el fin justificaba los medios. Minutos más tarde la sombra se detuvo junto a una pared en la que instantes después apareció una enorme puerta de roble la cual les daba la bienvenida a ambos. La sombra sin esperar más entro al lugar por medio de la rendija inferior de la puerta mientras el joven empujaba la pesada puerta lo suficiente para poder entrar en aquel lúgubre sitio.

Aquella mágica habitación le recordaba mucho a la sala de menesteres podría decirse que era como su gemela solo que esta no era conocida por nadie a parte de él. Todo en aquel sitio estaba tal cual lo había dejado en el momento de realizar el ritual… Las velas negras aun se mantenían encendidas, aquel extraño pentagrama que había encontrado en uno de los libros de la sección prohibida trazado con su propia sangre, el enorme espejo viejo que uso como brecha entre los mundos al centro de todo aquello y junto a el lo que llamo inmediatamente su atención aquel féretro de mármol con incrustaciones de rubíes y piedras bañadas en oro que el mismo había hecho donde se hallaba su amada la cual mantenía como si simplemente estuviera dormida mediante magia muy antigua para así lograr que su cuerpo no cayera en la descomposición causada por su deceso

-Por podremos estar juntos… Nada ni nadie la lastimara…- dijo el chico ido en su propio mundo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su amada y le besaba en los labios para luego mirar a la sombra la cual se había materializado como una masa negra junto a él

-Hora de pagarme…- sin decir nada mas la masa negra se transformo en humo adentrándose en el cuerpo del joven quien cayó bruscamente al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, todo su cuerpo ardía como si fuera sometido a cientos de cruciatus al mismo tiempo, cada vez que gritaba de sus labios solo salían disparados generosos escupitajos de sangre que bañaron rápidamente el suelo, sentía como si su corazón fuera a detenerse en cualquier momento o su pecho fuera a explotar dando como resultado una desagradable expansión de sus viseras órganos y demás por todos los lugares de aquella sala. Lentamente el dolor fue disminuyendo no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado mas se sentía sumamente débil y con una fuerte taquicardia mientras aun se encontraba tirado en el suelo donde su cabeza y rostro estaban cubiertos de sangre

-Delicioso…- Dijo la sombra que se proyectaba ahora con mayor definición frente a él - Si quieres que esa chica se mantenga aquí deberás venir aquí todos días a alimentarme de tu dolor y tu sangre… Si un día no llegas a venir el trato se romperá te matare y a ella la llevare dentro del espejo para que viva en un infierno…Nos vemos mañana…- y sin más desapareció dejando detrás de su una sonora y siniestra risa

Con mucho esfuerzo el chico se levanto del suelo, aun le costaba respirar y su corazón no parecía querer calmarse; se apoyo como pudo del féretro intentando mantenerse de pie, miraba fijamente la figura que se posaba dentro de el recordándose que lo hacía por ella que el dolor que sentía en aquel momento era algo insignificante si eso significaba tenerla nuevamente junto a él, la amaba demasiado… Era por lo único que seguía vivo, la única que le había demostrado que no estaba solo…Si aquello valía la pena… Aunque le representara un trato en el que se jugaba la vida y la muerte. Tomo su varita y limpio los restos de sangre a la vez que se lanzaba un hechizo energizarte para al menos lograr mantenerse pie dado que el dolor aun no desaparecía del todo, camino lentamente hacia la salida dando un ultimo vistazo a la sala se retiro de aquel sitio retomando su camino.

**Fin del Flashback **

* * *

Suspiro levantándose lentamente del suelo, no podía permitir que nadie sospechara ni notara su estado y mucho menos ella, retomo su andar hacia la enfermería abriendo las puertas de la misma encontrando a un pelirrojo y a un moreno quienes conversaban junto a la cama de la durmiente castaña

-¿Aun no despierta?- pregunto el preocupado

-No Draco, sigue igual que como la dejaste…-

El rubio suspiro pesadamente a la par que se sentaba junto al moreno –Les traje un par de pasteles de calabaza, me imagine que tendrían hambre- dijo el apareciendo sin que los otros dos lo notaran la comida mencionada

-Gracias- dijeron ambos al unisonó tomando los pasteles

-¿A dónde Fuiste por cierto?- pregunto el pelirrojo al rubio – Conociéndote como creo hacerlo, tu serias el ultimo en querer separarte de Hermione…-

Tembló ligeramente más por suerte ya tenía una excusa que en parte era cierta -Dumbledore me llamo preguntándome que le había pasado a Hermione- suspiro – Cuando le dije que la encontramos inconsciente en el sexto piso pero sin ningún tipo de herida visible indago la posibilidad de que… Bueno se hubieran infiltrado en el colegio-

-Pero si eso fuera así ya la orden lo sabría…- respondió el moreno preocupado

-Lose, por eso descartamos la posibilidad y dejando el caso se Hermione como un caso aislado… Quizá solo se desmayo por el agotamiento…Mi pequeña ratona de biblioteca se toma las cosas demasiado enserio- dijo el observando detenidamente a la castaña

El trió de jóvenes rieron ante lo ultimo dicho por el rubio, después de todo para ellos a veces Hermione se tomaba demasiado a pecho los asuntos relacionados con lo académico

-Tienes razón Draco – dijo el pelirrojo – Herms debería calmarse más…Es mas, ¿Qué tal si cuando salga de aquí la llevamos a un partido de Quidditch? Tengo un par de entradas y podríamos…-

-Ron- interrumpió Harry sonriéndole a su amigo – Aunque me parezca una idea genial sabes que a Herms no lo gusta el Quidditch…-

El pelirrojo bufó decepcionado ya que sabía que su amigo tenía razón -¿Entonces, que sugieres?-

-Podríamos llevarla a Hogsmeade, tomar una cerveza de mantequilla y comprarle algunos chocolates que tanto le gustan…Quizá darle un buen libro con el cual se pueda distraer al regresar- sugirió el rubio

Ambos chicos lo miraron, luego a la castaña y finalmente entre ellos – Eso suena a algo que haría Herms… ¿No lo crees Ron?-

-Pues si… - miro nuevamente a Draco quien alzaba una ceja dubitativo – Aun me sorprende que conozcas tanto a Herms…-

El rubio simplemente se encogió en hombros restándole importancia –Lo mismo decía yo cuando comenzaste a salir con Pansy, Weasley…- sonrió – Sinceramente aun me sorprende que lleven casi un año juntos…-

-Jajaja que simpático – menciono Ron sarcásticamente – Podría decirse lo mismo de tu caso con Herms, aun no logro entender cómo es que en menos de un curso ustedes terminaron juntos y tu uniéndote a la orden…Fue un año muy extraño…-

El sly suspiro pues Ron tenía razón – Si, nuestro sexto año fue un caos… Posiblemente si no fuera por ella hoy no estaríamos aquí juntos…- Draco tomo la pequeña mano de su adorada castaña llevándola a sus labios donde deposito un pequeño _beso "Por ti no me importa el precio a pagar… No me importa abandonar mi humanidad, mi cordura o mi propia vida sin con eso puedo tenerte junto a mi…"_

En aquel momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dando paso a unas preocupadas Ginny y Pansy quienes eran seguidas por Theo y Luna

-¿Cómo sigue Herms?- pregunto la pelinegra que se sentaba junto a su pelirrojo novio

-Pomfrey dijo que estaba bien, solo que necesitaba descansar…- respondió Harry quien se levantaba y cedía su silla a su novia Ginny

-Entiendo…-

Todos quedaron sumergidos en un profundando silencio sin saber que decir o hacer… Se preguntaban que podría haberle pasado a su amiga o siquiera que hacía en aquel salón… Estaban cada uno perdidos en sus pensamientos cuando una voz llamo su atención casi al instante

-¿Do-donde estoy?- dijo una desorientada Hermione

-¡Hermione!- gritaron todos al unisonó queriendo arrojarse sobre ella y abrazarla al ver que estaba bien

-Hermione pensábamos que te había pasado algo… Estaba… Bueno estábamos preocupados…- dijo Draco quien aun sujetaba firmemente la mano de la gry

Hermione simplemente frunció el ceño y tan rápido como pudo se libero del agarre que tenía el sobre su mano – ¿De qué estás hablando Malfoy? ¿Además desde cuando tú te preocupas por una "asquerosa Sangre-Sucia"?- dijo ella

Draco quien miraba a la chica con los ojos tan abiertos que casi parecían salirse de sus orbitas empalideció casi al instante ¿Realmente le había dicho eso? Ella mejor que nadie sabía que él había cambiado, que por ella ya no era el mismo Malfoy… -Hermione… Pero de que hablas, sabes que yo ya no creo en esas cosas-

-¿Acaso crees que soy estúpida Malfoy?- Hermione estaba encolerizada no entendía nada, pero no dejaría que él le tomara el pelo – Esta mañana querías atacar a un alumno, me llamaste Sangre-Sucia y amenazaste con atacarme-

Todos miraron a Draco impresionados por las palabras de su amiga quien parecía muy segura de lo que decía pero ellos sabían que eso no era posible…

-¿Pero de que hablas? Hermione yo no haría tal cosa y ¡mucho menos amenazarte!- objetaba el desubicado ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? No, algo había salido mal…

-No mientas serpiente venenosa, tu serias el primero en lanzarme un avada feliz de la vida solo por verme desaparecer-

El rubio se quedo en silencio sin saber que decir o hacer Hermione, SU Hermione estaba diciéndole cosas que ni aun cuando no la soportaba sería capaz de hacer y ahora cuando él la quería con locura ella de repente parecía odiarle… No, no esto… Esto no podía estar pasando… Miro a la castaña quien le sostuvo la mirada, el no pudo ver nada mas allá de la ira que surcaba sus ojos, eso le dolió terriblemente aun más que cualquier cosa, tan absorto estaba en su cabeza que apenas pudo escuchar lo que Harry decía

-¿Herms pero que dices? Draco no haría tal cosa… ¿Acaso no recuerdas como el curso pasado arriesgo su vida para salvarnos a nosotros y a Dumbledore? –

La leona lo miro extrañada - ¿De qué hablas Harry…? –

-Harry tiene razón Herms ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando él, Pansy y Theo nos ayudaron cuando los mortifagos atacaron Hogwarts? Cuando Draco se ofreció como carnada para atraer a Voldemort y que Harry pudiera vencerlo-

-Oh cuando se enfrento a su padre por ti… Aw fue tan romántico eso- acoto una soñadora Luna casi sin pensar

-No… No comprendo ¿Por qué dicen cosas que ni siquiera han pasado?... Voldemort aun sigue allí afuera y ningún mortifago puede atacar Hogwarts-

Todos miraron a la castaña confundidos ahora todos estaban seguros de que algo muy raro le había pasado, mas cuando alguno quiso aportar su opinión sobre que pasaba con ella la enfermera Pomfrey apareció detrás de ellos

-`Tal parece que ha despertado, señorita Granger… - todos se quedaron en silencio - Y por lo que pude escucharle decir debo de suponer que ah sufrido un ataque de amnesia por lo que no recuerda nada de su sexto año…

-Pero de qué habla Madame Pomfrey apenas estamos empezando el sexto año- objeto la castaña quien observo la cara asombro de todos los presentes

-Señorita… Eso fue hace un año, usted está ahora en séptimo…-

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno Espero que les haya gustado este cap saquen sus propias conclusiones de donde esta exactamente Herms o qué rayos hizo Draco… Espero sus teorías XD

En fin Les recuerdo pasarse por mis otros fic también

**Return my life**

**Cor Veritatis **

**PD**: Por cada review que mandes Draco te atenderá como "enfermero" por todo un día :v


End file.
